Sweet Surprises
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: mangabased. predates the series. How K and Judy got together.
1. Judy

If there was anything K could say that he loved, it was his job. Finding young and raw talent where no one else saw it then refining it, honing it until a rising star emerged out . . . that's what he enjoyed best. Especially when the nay-sayers gaped in shock and kicked themselves for not noticing in the first place . . . like with Judy Winchester. She was going to be a big star and soon. He knew it, especially with her looks and raw talent. All she needed was someone to help her refine what she had and to fight for her. K intended to do just that.

'Definitely the life for me,' he smirked as he pulled into the driveway of his Manhattan home. 'God, I love my job!'

Unlike most bachelors, K lived in an actual house and preferred it over the usual "bachelor's pad: most single males liked to adopt. A small, rinky dinky apartment with no place for him to work or place his guns was no place for him. The people in apartment complexes were also noisy. Very noisy and the last thing he wanted was to get arrested for telling some neighbor to shut the hell up. At least with having a house in a nice neighbourhood, the noise level was minimal and he had plenty of space for himself, his work, and his gun collection.

"Here we go, sweetie," he grinned, killing the engine inside the garage. The dark-haired beauty's eyes were wide.

"This is where you live, Claude?" she breathed.

"Yep," he winked. "Not exactly what you were expecting, was it, Judy?"

"Not at all . . . I thought you'd have a bachelor's pad or something."

They climbed out of his car at that moment, and K chuckled.

"Not me, sweetie. Not enough room in one of those . . . neighbours are too noisy . . ."

"That's true," Judy conceded as he escorted her into the house. "I know my neighbours are noisy. I can't wait until I get a house of my own. That way I can do my laundry without having to go to the laundromat!"

"Well, that's why you're here, Judy," K grinned. "I'm going to tell you how I'm going to make you a star."

"Really, Claude?" she gazed at him with hopeful eyes. K felt his heart warm a little as his eyes met hers.

"Really, Judy," he assured. "I promise you. Your name will be in lights. Now let's get inside before my neighbours start wondering. I don't want them to see my new secret weapon, after all."

Judy giggled, and he escorted her into the house. They had a lot of work ahead of them and even the best of planning would only go so far.

888888888

Several weeks went since K had signed Judy on as his client and things were looking good for the young woman. He'd gotten her on a couple of game shows and several auditions for commercials. Nothing too glamourous but it got her foot in the door.

'Now's the hard part,' he thought as he started dialing. 'Getting her onto something that last more than thirty seconds.'

The game shows hadn't been too big of a deal. Judy happened to be a very intelligent woman and had made some rather good money by being on trivia shows like _Jeopardy_ and _Wheel of Fortune_. But her ambition wouldn't let her be content with game show appearances and commercials. And if she wasn't content, he wasn't content. That was part of his job as her manager and agent.

"Claude!" came the fuming tone from the outside of his office. Judy stormed in as the phone started ringing on the other hand. He held up a hand for silence. If any producer heard a rising star arguing with her manger and agent, she could forget about an audition.

She paused in front of his desk and huffed a little, her arms folded and her eyes glinting dangerously. As soon as the other person picked up, her stance changed almost immediately as he began to negotiate an audition for her. Once the phone conversation ended, Judy sat on the edge of his desk, her eyes wide.

"Claude? What was that all about?" she whispered.

"_That_, Judy my dear," he smirked, "was the executive producer to an up and coming TV show called Death Roses. They're holding auditions here in New York."

"When?" she breathed, her eyes lighting up.

"Day after tomorrow," K replied.

"What does this mean?"

"Nothing . . . at this moment. It's an audition, Judy."

"I know," she grumbled some. "There's no guarantee that I'll even get casted."

"Exactly," he nodded. "But if you do get cast . . . _if_ you do . . . you'll have to pack. While the auditions are here in New York, the show is being filmed in Los Angeles."

"Really?" Her eyes shone with hope and excitement.

"Really. In the meantime," he leaned to one side and reached in one of the drawers of his desk then handed her a small booklet, "here's the script. Take a look at it."

"Will this help me with the audition?"

"Only parts of it," K stated. "Like with the commercials, you'll be asked to act a scene that will have nothing to do with the script."

"Uh-huh," Judy nodded, thumbing through the pages. Then her eyes snapped to him and she smiled. "Thanks, Claude."

Without warning, she leaned over his desk and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then rose and left his office, the same warm smile on her face. Idly, K lifted a hand to his cheek and touched where she had kissed him. Something, somewhere deep inside him, sparked and made him feel light. Feeling her smile becoming slightly infectious, K's lips stretched across his face and he set about to setting up some more auditions for the rising young starlet. After all, one audition was one audition, and it didn't hurt to be prepared in case the first audition fell through.


	2. Falling

recommended music: Falling by Susanna Hoffs

* * *

K groaned as he rolled onto his side and glanced at his alarm clock. Three a.m. and his phone was ringing. Not a good way to get a good night's sleep. 

Stifling a yawn, K hauled himself out of his bed and shuffled into his kitchen, flipping the lights on as he went. He picked up on about the seventh ring and pressed the receiver against his ear. "Hello?"

"_Claude?"_ the voice on the other line sounded familiar . . . and panicked.

"Judy: he blinked, his senses becoming a little more alert. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"_Claude, oh thank god I got a hold of you,"_ Judy sobbed. _"I didn't think you'd be awake at this hour."_

"I am," he assured her. "So what is it? What's going on?"

"_I want to come home, Claude . . . I can't take this anymore! I . . ."_

"Calm down, Judy," K soothed. "Calm down. Tell me what's going on."

"_Everything is so messed up . . . Claude, I need your help . . ."_

888888888

The flight from New York took less than eight hours but, to K, it felt like twenty-four. After he'd hung up with Judy, he'd gotten on the first flight to Los Angeles. The girl had become frightened and for good reason. She had confided in him that the director had been making passes at her and groping her then began to cut back on her lines when she rebuffed him. If there was anything that K hated more, it was someone taking advantage of one of his clients, especially his female clients. But, with Judy, it ran a little deeper. K knew it. He just didn't have a name for it. Yet.

Once his flight had landed, he flagged down the first taxi that he could and headed straight for Judy's hotel. He had just walked into the lobby as she stepped off the elevator.

"Claude!" She launched himself into his arms and immediately began to sob once more. Before she'd flung herself at him, he'd been able to get a good look at her.

'Dark eyes, pinched cheeks . . . poor girl hasn't been sleeping right.'

"It's all right," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "It's all right. I'm here now. No one's going to bother you like that again. I promise."

"You promise?" she gazed at him, her tired eyes becoming hopeful.

"I promise. Come on. You need to get some sleep."

"But I have to be on the set . . ."

"Don't worry about it," K grinned. "You're taking today off, just like the rest of the crew will be. They just don't know it yet."

"What are you going to do?" Judy inquired, a frown creasing her features.

"Nothing too terribly drastic. Come on. Back to your room."

He ushered her back into the elevator and to her room. Once he had her settled safe and snug in her bed, he picked up the phone . . .

888888888

"This is an outrage!" the weaselly-looking man fumed. "You can't do this!"

K sighed and shook his head, his own mood matching the director's . . . only blacker. Lack of sleep, an eight-hour flight, and concern for his client's well-being were finally taking their toll on him.

"Well, I have," he snapped, resisting the urge to back-hand the fool. "I've already told the producers about your harassment of Judy and you are now on notice. Keep it up and, not only will you be looking for a new job, you'll be dealing with me. Again. You don't want to do that."

"Bah! You're just her manager! What could you possibly do to me?" came the growl.

Before the man had time to blink, K had him in a choke-hold, the butt of his gun pressed against the back of his head. As soon as he was on his knees, he began to struggle but K's grip was hard to break.

"I've served in the United States Air Force," K breathed, keeping his tone smooth and ice cold. "Special Ops. I've killed men for lesser offenses than this because of that service. Do not underestimate me or what it is that I can do to you. Now. You will cease and desist with your advances on Judy. She doesn't want you nor does she need you. Keep it up and I will do worse than this. Much worse. This is your final warning."

Slowly, K eased up and allowed the man to get back on his feet. Without sparing him a second glance, K strode towards the door, flicking back his hair and only pausing when the director spoke again.

"In all my years of directing, I have never met a manager who acts like you. Why? What's the deal, anyway? She's a _client_."

"I take my job seriously," he replied simply. "It's my duty to make sure that my clients are treated with dignity and respect, and to ensure that they get the jobs worthy of them. I just like to go above and beyond the call of duty."

He slammed the door shut, his final words having been spoken.

'Time to tell Judy she's got nothing to worry about.'

888888888

"He won't be bothering me anymore?"

"Nope," K smiled. "I talked to him personally."

Judy sat there, digesting the information he had given her. Then she glanced up at him and smiled in return.

"Thanks, Claude. You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I wanted to," he told her. "As I told him, I take my job seriously, and I'll go beyond what's necessary to make sure that you get what you deserve."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you, Claude," she murmured, her eyes lowering almost shyly. "You're . . . different."

"Don't mention it, Judy. Don't mention it."

888888888

Night had fallen over the California coastline but, with all of the businesses still open and the streetlights on, it was almost impossible to tell. K stared out the window and watched as cars drove by then turned his head to the sleeping female on the bed. Already, he had begun to form plans on training her to be able to defend herself from creeps like that director, and she had accepted his proposal gratefully and eagerly. He allowed himself a tiny smile.

'She looks so angelic . . . so peaceful . . . She isn't afraid to fight. I could fall in love with a woman like her. I really could.'

A yawn erupted from him and he shook his head. He had to get some sleep and soon. His exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him.

"Sleep well, Judy," he whispered as he sat in the large recliner chair. "I'll be here to watch over you. I promise."

He fell asleep a few minutes later.


	3. Realizations

Recommended Music: Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion

* * *

K watched from behind the cameraman as Judy finished out the final scene for _Death Roses_. The show had not been doing too well in ratings and would not make it beyond fledgling status. When the news had come about the ax falling on the show nearly the entire cast had been upset and disappointed. Everyone but Judy, he had noted. If anything, his client had taken the news very well. 

'I'll have to ask her about that,' he thought as the scene came to a close. Of course, when he'd heard the news, K hadn't wasted any time in lining up more auditions for his client. If there was anything he had learned over the course of his job was that you didn't remain idle when your client depended on you to keep their livelihood going.

Soon, the scene ended and the director called the final cut. Immediately, the cast began to mingle with the crew, tears flowing from nearly everyone. The women gave each other hugs and promised to keep in contact, the men shook hands and slapped each other on the back. K watched as Judy talked with everyone before finally excusing herself and making her way towards him. Though he had seen her smiling at everyone during the entire time, the smile that she gave him seemed . . . different, somehow. With everyone else, it had been friendly. Towards him, however, it seemed to outshine the sun, and he felt himself shiver slightly as he returned it.

"Hey, Claude . . ."

K just shook his head. No matter how many times he told her, she'd never call him K. She'd gotten hung up on his real name somehow, but it wouldn't stop him from trying to get her to call him that.

"Judy . . . you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her smile still shining at him and her arm looping around his. "I can come back later and pick up my things."

"Then let's go."

They quickly left the studio and headed for his car. The plan was to head to the Olive Garden for lunch and discuss what she wanted to do next, whether she'd start auditioning right away or if she wanted to take a break for a few weeks then start auditioning for parts. Judy lit a cigarette as he started the car then passed it him before lighting one for herself.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Claude."

"Hope you're hungry," he grinned as they pulled into traffic. "I have a place reserved for us at the Olive Garden and they've got that special with the breadsticks going."

"Sounds good to me," Judy laughed, the wind whipping her chestnut hair around. "And there's something I want to talk to you about as well. Something . . . personal."

"Personal?" he echoed. "Like what?"

"Let's wait until we get to the restaurant, Claude. I know that what I'm going to say will shock you and I'd rather not get into an accident before I've had a chance to eat."

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" K protested.

"No," Judy conceded. "But you don't handle surprises well when you're driving. I've seen you. It's important but it can keep until we get there."

"All right," he sighed then shook his head again. Like other women, Judy had a knack for confusing him at times. Just chalking it up to a woman's peculiarity, K turned the radio on, thankful traffic, though heavy, was actually moving. As long as nothing came up, they'd make it to the restaurant in time.

'I just hope she isn't deciding to replace me,' K thought as he kept his eyes straight ahead. 'I like working with her. She's not like any woman that I've ever met. I like being around her.'

For being a woman, K had discovered that Judy had absolutely no problems with the idea of a gun-toting manager, and that they had a lot in common. They smoke the same brand of cigarettes, they both preferred living in a house as compared to an apartment, they liked the same movies . . . little things like that. And he never had to give her one of his "special" morning wake up calls, either. If anything, she'd been the one to wake _him_ up in the mornings by having the alarm clock up so loud that he'd fall out of the chair he slept in. She'd laugh every time it happened, too. He finally got wise to it and started sleeping on the floor . . . until his natural alarm clock got in tune with hers. Then he started sleeping in the chair again.

After several more minutes of smooth and nearly non-stop driving, the Olive Garden came into view and K pulled into the parking lot. Once the car was parked, he got out then walked to the other side to let Judy out. At some point, it had become a game for them when it came to getting in and out of his car. He'd open the door for her then close it behind her, and their arms always looped together. Judy had laughed in the beginning, saying they must have looked silly to everyone, to be so prim and proper when they weren't even dating. K had laughed, too. She'd had a point, after all, but then it just became routine, something neither really wanted to stop, it seemed.

"Okay, Judy, we're at the restaurant," K stated as they walked towards the door. "What's this personal thing you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah ah," she winked. "Not just yet, Claude. A little while longer . . . I'll tell you over a drink, okay?"

"Over a drink?"

"Yep."

"All right then. I'm holding you to this," he grinned. "Just so you know."

"I know."

They entered the restaurant and were seated as soon as K told them he had a reservation. Menus were given, their orders placed then K tapped his fingers as he waited for the waitress to bring them their drinks. Once they had them, he glanced at his client. She gave him a shy smile. Before he could ask her again, Judy held a hand up.

"Don't ask anything just yet, Claude," she murmured. "I just want you to listen . . . because what I have to say isn't going to be easy for me. But I've thought about this a lot and I've decided I can't keep living without knowing . . ." She paused then drew a deep breath. "Claude, I . . . I love you."

"What?" he blinked.

"I love you," she repeated. "And it isn't because of the way you came out here to help me and to protect me from that director. It's . . . it's because of the way you make me feel . . . I just feel so happy whenever I'm around you. If you don't feel the same way, I understand, but I just had to say it . . . I couldn't keep it to myself any longer."

K slumped back in his chair some, his mind reeling from her revelation, and his jaw going somewhat slack. What she had said, quite honestly, hadn't been too far from how he'd been feeling about her, and she'd been able to put the words to it when he couldn't. He glanced at her, noting her slightly apprehensive expression. Slowly, he smiled. Yeah, he loved her. Probably had since before he got her the audition for _Death Roses_.

"Does this mean you're asking me out?" he joked weakly, causing her to smile and relax.

"Yeah," Judy nodded. "It means I'm asking you out."

"Then I accept . . . on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You tell me why you'd want me over some other Hollywood actor," K replied, reaching over to take her hand in his.

"Is that all?" she laughed.

"That's all."

"Because you're just as handsome as those Hollywood actors," Judy stated, leaning forward. "Because you let me be who I want to be whenever I'm around you. You're not like other managers, Claude. And," she paused, an obvious attempt at a dramatic effect, "you have a nice ass in jeans."

K couldn't help it. He started laughing.

"A nice ass in jeans, huh?" he teased. "I guess that's a good enough reason. In that case, I accept."


	4. K's Proposal

He had the radio up as loud as he could. Why at that particular moment, he didn't know and he really didn't care. K just knew that he wanted the music up loud.

As the music played and he tapped his pencils like they were drum sticks, slender arms wrapped around his waist. A warm kiss landed on his neck.

"You're in a good mood," came the quiet comment.

"Shouldn't I be?" he smirked, twisting slightly so that their noses touched. "I'm dating the most beautiful and most talented woman in the world."

"You say that now," Judy pouted. "But what will you say six months from now?"

"Hmmm," K paused thoughtfully, twisting even more so he could wrap his arms around her. "I think I'd say how the hell did I get so lucky to be dating the most beautiful and most talent woman in the world?"

"And a year from now?"

Again, he paused then kissed her lightly before replying, "I don't deserve to be with the most beautiful and most talented woman in the world."

"I think . . . I rather like the sound of that," she purred, nuzzling his neck. "But only coming from you, Claude."

"Good," he replied, pulling her close. "'Cuz I'd hate to think that there's someone out there, trying to win my girl over."

It had only been a few months since Judy had made her confession to him, but they'd been the best months of K's life. Of course, because they were getting involved with each other, they'd had to seek out another manager for Judy. And K wasn't going to settle for just "anybody" for Judy. A few well-placed phone calls and he'd found her the best manager possible. Next to him, of course. Then, once the calls had been and they'd found a suitable manager/agent, the fun had started and refused to let up. Nice dinners together (not necessarily romantic all the time but on the occasion that they needed to be), curling up on the couch and snuggling . . . chasing Judy around the bedroom then house . . .

'There's only one thing left to do to make everything perfect,' he grinned to himself, kissing his girlfriend on the lips. 'She isn't even going to see it coming.'

His hands sliding from her waist to her buttocks, K let out a happy sigh.

"I'd ask what that sigh was for," Judy teased, "but I know you're not going to tell me."

"Oh? What makes you sure about that?"

"Because you haven't told me yet," she winked then rolled to the side. "Come on, darling. We're going to be late for our reservation!"

K growled slightly in frustration as he watched her dance away.

"You're going to make me chase you again, aren't you?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe," she chuckled. With that, Judy dashed out of the room. Feeling rather unsatisfied with only a few kisses, K bolted after her. The reservation at Tokyo Wako could wait . . . for a little while.

Dinner had been a rather quiet affair. Since Judy had chosen Japanese instead of the Olive Garden, K had settled on an alternate plan for his surprise. Being in the military had taught him that it was best to be prepared for the unexpected.

'And Judy has that knack for being unpredictable,' he smiled, relishing the feel of her hand in his as they walked along the California shoreline. Above them a full moon hung. K gazed up then shook his head. It couldn't have gotten any more romantic than that. He stopped, drawing her close as he did so. There was no turning back.

"Baby, what is it?"

'Here goes nothing.'

"There's something I'd like to ask you," he murmured then dropped to one knee. Judy inhaled sharply, her eyes going wide.

"Judy Winchester . . . will you marry me?"


	5. The Eyes of a Baby

Recommended Music: Eyes of a Baby by Susanna Hoffs

* * *

K had to admit it . . . he really did enjoy the married life. Waking up every morning next to a beautiful, talented, _and_ successful woman had its advantages. Most guys he knew would have killed him by now for his luck . . . not that he went around advertising he was married to the famous Judy Winchester. Only those who were their closest friends and colleagues knew that. 

What really surprised him, though, was that the magic was still there. He and Judy had been together for nearly three years, and he still felt his heart skip a beat whenever he saw her. And it didn't matter what she wore, either. She could wear a tight-fitting black evening gown or cut off jeans and a tank top, Judy always looked good to him. K raised a hand up in the air, and gazed at his wedding band, once again marveling that he and Judy had been married for a little over a year and a half.

The sound of movement then Judy getting sick in the bathroom just off their bedroom caught his attention at that moment. K frowned. _That_ was not normal for her. Even when she was hungover from a party, she _never_ got sick like that.

'And it's been going on for at least a week . . . that's it. I'm taking her to the doctor.'

Judy walked into the bedroom, her face looking a little pale and ragged. K held an arm out to her. With a slight sniffle, she immediately curled up next to him, burying her face in his chest.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just need to kick this bug. That's all."

"Uh-huh . . . what's your schedule like tomorrow?" He pulled her close and held her.

"Just the movie shoot," Judy replied then propped herself up. "Why?"

"Talk with the director about having a longer lunch break than normal. I'm going to schedule an appointment for you tomorrow with Dr. Long."

"Honey, it's just the flu!" she protested. "No reason to go to the doctor!"

"It is if you've been sick more than a week," K pointed out.

"So I'm having a harder time shaking it," she shrugged. He then shook his head.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, Judy," K stated. "You're going to the doctor tomorrow. If it's the flu . . . _if_ it's the flu then I'll have gotten upset over nothing. I just want to be sure it's nothing serious, like a stomach ulcer or something like that. Okay?"

"And what makes you think it's something like an ulcer and not the flu?" she frowned

"Because you're fine after you've upchucked. Because you've been working non-stop, it seems like, and you're more exhausted than what you have been. That's what."

"All right," she sighed in resignation. "I'll go."

"Thank you," he smiled then kissed her.

Next afternoon, K pulled into the studio parking lot, a deep frown on his face. When he'd made Judy's appointment and told the receptionist Judy's symptoms, she had agreed that it didn't sound like his wife had the flu. What it did sound like, she wouldn't say but they had gotten her scheduled for when he wanted. For the moment, K was happy with that.

As he parked his car, he saw that Judy's manager, Dan Evans, was waiting for him. K didn't really care for him. He always got jealous whenever K was around Judy, and it annoyed K to no end. Judy was his wife and he had every right to be around her. The man scowled at him as he climbed out of his car.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded as K walked to the studio.

"It's none of your business as to what I'm doing," K retorted. He really wanted to punch Dan. He really did.

"As Judy's manager, it _is_ my business. She's informed me _you_ made an appointment for her. Says it's a doctor's appointment but I'm not buying that. You're not her manager anymore, K. _I_ am. You have no business . . ."

K whirled around and pinned Dan against a building. Immediately, he held his hand with the wedding ring. The man had a startled expression on his face.

"Do you see this ring, Dan?"

"Y-yes."

"It's a wedding ring. A _wedding_ ring. The one that Judy put on me the day we said our _vows_. That makes me her husband and she my _wife_. As her _husband_, I have the _right_ to make any sort of medical appointment I deem appropriate. Got it?"

"G-got it."

K released him then turned to head into the building, stopping. Judy stood right there, her face expressionless and her arms folded. He opened his mouth to say something, but she just shook her head. Without a word, she walked to the car and got in. Sighing softly, K got back in and took off. He had a funny feeling it was going to be a long drive to the doctor's office.

888888888

"I think I need to find a new manager," came the soft murmur. K blinked. The entire ride to her appointment, Judy hadn't said a word and K felt for certain she was going to give him an earful before giving her manager an earful. He craned his head to look at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the way he's been behaving," Judy shrugged. "Dan's been getting really possessive about the fact that you're still around. It's like it hasn't sunk in that we're married. I can't have that. I feel like I'm dealing with a little kid . . . it's . . . stifling."

"You don't sound like you're ready to replace him, though."

"I'm not . . ." she sighed then shook her head.

"Then give him another chance. At least wait until the film's done," K suggested. "If he doesn't start behaving then we'll seek out a new manager for you. Okay?"

"Yeah . . ."

The nurse called her name at that moment, saying the doctor was ready to see her. They both got up and followed her to the examination room.


	6. The Burdens of a Saddened Heart

K typed a few things into his laptop then smiled. Things were right on schedule. With a happy sigh, he saved his files then shut the laptop down, sliding it underneath the nightstand. Next to him slept his now five-month pregnant wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and feeling like he'd died and gone to heaven.

The news that Judy was pregnant had been quite a shock. K caught himself starting to ask, "How did that happen?" when he immediately shook his head. He _knew_ how it had happened. He and Judy had had sex. When they had learned the news, he insisted that Judy stop smoking, for the baby's sake. She hadn't been happy about it but, when he stopped smoking around her, she had grudgingly complied. For the baby's sake, she had agreed.

Dan, once he'd been informed of the situation, had nearly hit the roof and called it a tragedy. He'd started to make a comment about her having to have an abortion, so she could continue working on the film, when she slapped him. Hard. It saved K the trouble of having to do it himself, and he was thankful once again that his wife wasn't some pushover actress. She'd told Dan right then and there that the pregnancy would not interfere with the filming, and she'd been right, of course. Judy finished the film with no problems. Once the film had been completed, she quickly replaced Dan. Said she didn't need someone who wanted to manage her life on every level.

During that time, they started to educate themselves on what to expect throughout her pregnancy and after the baby had been born. They bought book after book, visited website after website, and started talking with other celebrities who had become parents. At one suggestion, K had started keeping a diary of everything. Every doctor's appointment, every little pound gained, every ultra sound . . . _everything_. To the both of them, it was an exciting time.

"Good night, baby," he whispered, settling in next to her. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

888888888

K jerked awake. He thought he'd heard crying but he couldn't be quite sure. Then he noticed that he was alone. The crying continued. Alarmed, he got up and followed the sound to the bathroom.

On the floor, next to the toilet, sat Judy. There was blood on the floor.

"Judy!"

Immediately, he was at her side and scooping her up.

"It hurts, Claude," she whimpered. "It hurts so much."

"Don't worry, baby," he soothed. "I'll get you to the hospital. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I promise."

Grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her, K slipped into his shoes and picked up his keys. A chilled feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right.

888888888

"Mr. Winchester?"

K glanced up then got to his feet as soon as the doctor had called his name. Granted, his last name wasn't Winchester but for now, it worked.

"How's Judy doing? How's the baby?"

"Mrs. Winchester is doing fine," the doctor murmured. "We have her resting comfortably. We'd like to keep her overnight for observation, if that's all right with you."

"That's fine," K nodded dismissively. "And the baby? How's the baby?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester, but your wife has had a miscarriage. There was nothing we could do."


	7. Vacation

There comes a point in every man's life where he knows he's reached an all time low. It didn't matter who the man was, how much money he had or didn't have, or what the cause was. And it could hit at any given time. When the doctor had told him that his wife had miscarried, K knew that he'd hit that all time low, and it seemed that, no matter how hard he had tried, Judy couldn't stop crying. His once proud and strong woman had been reduced to a sobbing basket case, and she'd never be the same again.

In a way, he'd been right. Judy hadn't been the same. As soon as she'd gotten over her crying fits (which had taken a couple of months), she immersed herself into her work. If the director hadn't known her name, he soon did. But she never took just _any_ part. Between her manager and him, scripts were thoroughly screened. She auditioned for the occasional TV slot but began to focus primarily on movies. Movies, after all, had been her ultimate goal. As soon as one film had been shot and the premieres done, she began the next film, never taking a moment to breathe.

The flip side to everything, K hardly ever saw his wife. She was there in the mornings when he woke up and there when he went to bed, touching only for a hug and kiss good night. That was it. Of course, he'd been no better. He, too, had buried himself in his work, promoting as many clients at one time as he could. The loss had become too much for either of them, but they never admitted it, not to each other, not to other people. It would take a lot for them to break the cycle they'd fallen into. Little did they know what it would take . . .

888888888

"K, are you all right?"

K glanced up from his paperwork, his eyes slightly blurry. Before him stood his latest client, a Jeff Montgomery. Like all of his clients, Jeff had an amazing talent and had just needed a nudge in the right direction. Numbly, K nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he murmured.

"You don't look like it," the man stated. "In fact, you look like shit . . ."

"Thanks for that assessment," K chuckled wryly.

"I meant no offense . . ."

"I know," K waved his hand dismissively. "But I'm fine. Just been really busy."

"I can tell," Jeff affirmed, sitting down across from him. "I've seen the way you've been working for me and everyone else you've signed on . . . You've got a lot of dedication, K."

"Thanks . . ."

"Just don't work yourself into a frenzy, though," the other man told him. "I'd hate to have you collapse from exhaustion or a heart attack on my account or anyone else's, for that matter. Our careers aren't that important for you to jeopardize your health."

"I'll be all right. Nothing to worry about," K assured him, getting to his feet. He ignored the wave of dizziness that hit him suddenly. K shook his head, picking up the papers that he needed then proceeded on his way . . .

888888888

"Claude? Come on, Claude . . . open your eyes, baby."

Groaning slightly, K opened his eyes to see a frazzled-looking Judy standing next to him, her eyes burning bright with concern and unshed tears. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"Judy?" His voice sounded slurred.

"Yes," she smiled, one hand caressing his cheek. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here."

"W-what happened?" K moved to sit up, wincing as pain shot through his right arm and his lower back. He also noted that something had attached itself to his forehead.

"You were rushed to the hospital," she explained. "Jeff had to call 9-1-1 . . . he said you collapsed and hit your head."

"Me? Collapse?"

"Yeah," Judy nodded. "The doctor said it was from stress and exhaustion . . . he's giving the order for you to take some time off from work."

"I can't . . ." he began when she pressed a finger against his lips.

"Listen to me, baby, and listen to me good. You made sure I listened to the doctor when I was pregnant. You had me stop smoking, and avoid stress and alcohol. You took care of me when I needed you the most. Now it's my turn. You're taking the time off from work to rest and recuperate, whether you like it or not. Your clients will understand."

"Judy . . ."

"Also, no caffeine and no smoking for at least a week. Not until your stress levels come down. And don't worry about not having anything to do while you're off," she smiled. "I'm taking some time off, too . . . so you won't be alone."

"I'd like that," K smiled back. "I'd like that a lot."

"I figured you might . . . so I've made arrangements for us to go to Hawaii once you're out of here."

"Hawaii?" he echoed.

"Yeah . . . Hawaii," Judy affirmed, leaning closer to him. "It'll be a second honeymoon." She then kissed him. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not if I'm going to be with you."


	8. Michael

Recommended Music: Arms Wide Open by Creed

* * *

K smiled as he adjusted his tie then slipped into his shoulder straps, chuckling as he did so. He had to be the only businessman around who openly carried guns with him to work. But then, as far as he knew, he was the only manager who also acted like a bodyguard to his clients. 

"Now that's the Claude I know," a female voice chuckled. "It's good to see you without those dark circles under your eyes."

He raised an eyebrow then turned to face Judy. She looked like how he felt. Refreshed and happy. Hawaii had been just what they'd needed. Not only were their careers back on track but their marriage was as well.

"I could say the same thing about you," K murmured, moving towards her. "Of course, I could say a lot of things."

"I know," came her happy sigh, her arms wrapping around his neck as he embraced her. "Just wish I wasn't feeling so nauseous."

"What?" Immediately, he felt her forehead. "How long have . . .?"

"Since we got back from Hawaii," Judy confessed then added, "I've already made a doctor's appointment. I just got off the phone with them. It's for this afternoon. I figured you'd want to be there for it."

"Damn right I do," K growled playfully, nipping at her neck. "What time is it? I'll be at the studio to pick you up."

"At four. That's the soonest they could get me in . . . thankfully, my auditions will be done by then."

"Then I'll be there at three." He gave her a long and deep kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

888888888

_Nine months later . . ._

"God damn you, Claude!"

Sweat beaded on Judy's forehead as she began to call him every name in the book and then some, another contraction hitting her. K winced as she continued, not so much from the name calling as from the pain and pressure in his hand. Judy had gotten a hold of his hand somehow . . . and hadn't let go. His fingers had turned purple from the circulation being cut off about two hours before. Still, he hadn't torn it away from her.

'It would figure,' he groused. 'First time I get her back in the sack, I get her pregnant. Again.'

The news of her second pregnancy had come with mixed emotions. Happiness at the news of another child . . . and fear of losing the child the same way the first one had been lost. It had taken him some time but K had finally managed to assure Judy that everything would fine. They took some extra precautions this time around. The couple certainly didn't want a repeat of the first pregnancy.

"You're doing fine, Ms Winchester," the doctor stated as he checked her chart. Judy glared daggers at him.

"So easy for you to say," she hissed through contractions. "You're not the one who's in pain, you walking dick!"

If it hadn't been for the pain in his hand, K would have laughed. He'd been called that not more than ten minutes ago and it felt rather nice to have Judy's harsh words directed at someone else. The doctor merely shook his head then placed the chart back at the foot of the bed. He sat on a small stool then moved the sheets.

"Okay, Ms Winchester, I'm going to check to see how far you've dilated . . . Remember, when you're at ten centimeters, we'll begin."

"This kid is never going to come out," Judy sobbed, her head flopping onto her pillow and her chest rising rapidly. She still hadn't released his hand. "He's going to stay in there forever . . . I just know it."

"No, he isn't, baby," K soothed, using his free hand to smooth back her hair. "He'll be born before you know it."

"How can you . . ." she began.

"We're ready," the doctor announced, cutting her off. "You're at ten centimeters, Ms Winchester."

"Here we go, baby," K whispered. Though he'd been a nervous wreck the entire time, he wasn't about to let it show. One of them had to be calm and focused.

Twenty minutes, the cry of an infant filled the room . . .


	9. Rescuing Michael and Surprising Judy

The next five years flew by too quickly, as far as K was concerned. It seemed that one moment he'd just been holding his newborn son and showing him off like the proud daddy he felt to be. The next, Michael, _his _Michael, was five years old and attending school, in Japan no less. Thanks to his connections, that's where his job had taken him, trying to help a band named Bad Luck become the next Nittle Grasper. Of course, just because he was busy all the time didn't mean he didn't know where his son was at at all times. K had put tracking devices into the boy's shoes and into some of the tags of Michael's clothing. He'd lost one child, he was not about to lose another.

Of course, that adventure had started with his last client, Ryuichi Sukama, and Ryuichi's former bandmate, Tohma Seguchi. Tohma had asked him to manage Bad Luck. The band's lead singer, Shuichi Shindou, was very much like Ryuichi in the sense that both were the biggest spazzes he had ever encountered. Still, it hadn't taken much to make Bad Luck a success in Japan. But then everything with Eiri and Tohma happened, and Judy had whisked Shuichi away to New York. When they got back, bringing with them some extras, Tohma suspended him for two months.

In spite of all that, K still held onto the belief that life was good. He had a beautiful wife, a gorgeous and adorable son, and the job he had wanted most . . . then he caught Ark sneaking out of his temporary apartment, Michael in tow. Curious, he followed them but maintained a distance. He couldn't catch them at anything if they knew he was there. What he heard next would tear him apart on the inside.

Ark had taken Michael to see a young high school girl – K recognized her as Shuichi's younger sister – and had asked for help in "disciplining" Michael because his son hated his papa. K had almost appeared right then, despite Ark defending his devotion to his work . . . until the girl had explained why he worked so hard to Michael. As he ran to Michael's "rescue", K made a mental note to send Shuichi's sister a letter of thanks. She had done more for him than what he could have believed possible.

'I need to spend more time with him,' he thought, gazing to the small boy riding on his shoulder. 'He's my son. Ark shouldn't be the one to watch him. Not while I'm suspended . . . Maybe I can bring him to work with me every now and then . . . I'm sure Tohma wouldn't mind . . . so long as Michael behaves himself.' Then another idea came to him and K grinned.

"Hey, Michael . . ."

"Yes, Papa?"

"How would you like to surprise Mama?"

"Sure!" the little boy enthused, a huge grin on his face. Then he frowned. "How?"

"We could visit her at work," K suggested. "Then, when we're done, we could go home and surprise her with dinner for just the three of us. How does that sound?"

"Really? We can go visit Mama at work?" Michael's eyes widened.

"You betcha," he winked.

"Can we buy her some flowers?"

"Of course. You know what kind of flowers Mama likes, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," the five-year-old nodded. "Pink ones."

"That's right. Pink ones," he smiled, making his way towards the market district of Tokyo. Michael's tummy growled at that moment, causing the boy to giggle.

"Boy, you're noisy," K chuckled, his tone light and teasing.

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

Their banter continued as they picked out flowers then bought lunch, heading for the studio where Judy was auditioning, their purchases in hand. Judy could hardly contain her surprise as they walked into the building. She smiled as she approached them, giggling from slight embarrassment.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise! What are you two doing here?"

"Look, Mama! We brought you flowers!" Michael thrust the bouquet towards her. She knelt in front of him, accepting the flowers from him and inhaling deeply.

"Pink ones," she murmured. "My favourite."

"We also brought lunch . . . figured you might be hungry," K said.

"Very," Judy smiled.

They picked out a sunny area and sat down to eat, resembling a normal looking American family on vacation. K couldn't have asked for a better afternoon than that.


	10. Afterglow

Night fell over Tokyo but K didn't care. All that mattered to him was the small form he and his wife were currently tucking into bed. For as much as Michael had worn them out, he'd worn himself out even more. He smiled then kissed his son on the forehead, Judy following suit.

As they stepped out of his room, Judy wrapped her arms around his waist. He slid his hands around her shoulders.

"So what are you thinking, baby?" she inquired.

"I'm thinking I'd love nothing more . . . than to give you a really good chase," he smirked, swooping in for a kiss, a kiss she promptly returned.

"I think, Claude," Judy giggled, "that will have to wait until tomorrow. I have a better idea."

"Oh?" K raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah . . ."

Grabbing a hold of his tie, she lead him to their bedroom, mischief sparking in her eyes. K's eyes lit up as he followed her. Yes, she definitely was still the kind of woman he wanted to be married to, the one he wanted to come home to . . . the little sweet surprises that ultimately made life worth living.


End file.
